Professeurs vengeurs
by Aledane
Summary: Chers camarades, l'heure est à la fête. Vous venez – enfin – de décrocher une place dans l'école de vos rêves. Mais nos chers professeurs sont parfois … spéciaux. Voire totalement dérangés, pour certains. Aussi, le Service Hiérarchique d'Interventions Estudiantines Laïc et Départemental, dont je fais partie, a rédigé ces fiches à l'usage des étudiants. Bon courage ...
1. Tony Stark

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Je commence un petit recueil de One-shots histoire de meubler l'espace entre les chapitres de "Alcools, sérums et autres psychotropes", qui peinent un peu à venir pour cause d'examens et de syndrome de la page blanche. Rien de sérieux : ça pue le crack. J'ai juste un jour trouvé une fiction qui imaginait les Chevaliers du Zodiaque en profs, et je me suis demandée ce que ça donnerait chez nos chers Avengers.**

 **Le concept ne m'appartient donc pas ; si vous êtes intéressés, allez jeter un coup d'œil à la fiction « Les profs » de Sahuru-chan sur le fandom Saint Seyia.**

 **De même, le Marvel Cinematic Universe appartient à Disney.**

 **Sur ce, c'est parti pour notre premier prof !**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chers camarades, l'heure est à la fête.

Vous venez – enfin – de décrocher une place dans l'école de vos rêves (probablement par le biais de moult pots-de-vin, mais chuuuuut …). À vous les soirées étudiantes, l'alcool, les jolies filles et les beaux mecs (et ce peu importe votre genre, au vu des mœurs de l'équipe enseignante on ne risque pas de vous pointer du doigt, croyez-moi). Je le sais : vous êtes heureux. Pas pour les raisons écrites sur votre lettre de motivation, mais étant passée par là moi aussi je suis mal placée pour vous juger.

Cependant, je me fais un devoir de vous mettre en garde.

Nos _chers_ professeurs sont parfois … spéciaux. Voire totalement dérangés, pour certains. Aussi, le Service Hiérarchique d'Interventions Estudiantines Laïc et Départemental (aussi appelé Conseil des Délégués, mais ça fait un acrostiche moins classe), dont je fais partie, a rédigé ces fiches à l'usage des étudiants.

Et croyez-moi, mes enfants, vous en aurez besoin.

* * *

 **Anthony Stark, dit "Le génie génial et gênant**

Nom : Anthony Edward Stark. Je vous arrête tout de suite : il n'a aucun lien de parenté avec une célèbre famille fictive connue pour sa malchance chronique et son goût pour la fourrure. Ne faites aucune remarque à ce sujet : les Noces Pourpres hantent encore ses cauchemars.

Origine : Typiquement Américain. Comprendre : vaniteux, adepte du flirt et scandaleusement riche. (Comment ça c'est un stéréotype ? Je vous assure que c'est totalement vrai. Allez vérifier si vous ne me croyez pas)

Âge : Quarante-six balais qu'il tente de dissimuler sous une belle couche d'antiride et une séance mensuelle d'exposition aux UV. Mais ça ne marche pas ! Moi, j'ai l'œil ! (De faucon ! Ahah. Ahah. Ah. Hum … Mille excuses. Vous comprendrez le génie de cette blague quand vous aurez rencontré le prof de sport)

Fonction : Professeur de Mathématiques. Anime aussi un cours d'économie à la valeur éducative toute relative, puisqu'il se contente de fourrer sous le nez de ses élèves une pile de documents de comptabilité à remplir. Je le soupçonne d'ainsi déléguer honteusement l'entièreté de son travail administratif, mais ce n'est qu'une théorie.

Signalement :

– Cheveux bruns et soigneusement coiffé en effet "pas coiffé". Oui, moi aussi je trouve cela stupide et inutile, mais sachant qu'il tient quand même une partie de votre avenir en main et qu'il fait partie du conseil de direction (même si aucun témoignage connu n'y rapporte sa venue depuis plus de vingt ans), je vous conseille de ne pas le remarquer à voix haute. Il peut se montrer très rancunier, quand il le veut.

– Yeux bruns, perpétuellement retranchés derrière une paire de Ray-Ban du plus bel effet. Une rumeur a un temps prétendu qu'il le portait dans le but de cacher une hypothétique cécité, mais un jet de stylo à faire pâlir d'envie Mr Barton effectué en direction du crâne du prof de Sciences sociales a vite fait taire les racontars.

– Barbe entretenue avec soin et amour de sa plus tendre jeunesse. Je dois admettre ses atouts esthétiques non négligeables, mais elle l'isole de fait du reste de ses collègues. Je vous explique : nos chers enseignants peuvent se ranger dans deux catégories : les imberbes et les sauvages. Donc, avec sa moustache joliment dessinée et son menton qui ne pique même pas, Mr Stark se sent parfois très seul (Jamais trop longtemps, rassurez-vous. Le prof d'Éducation civique est là pour ça, après tout)

– Goût vestimentaire à géométrie variable. Un jour il fera éclater vos yeux dans vos orbites par la seule force de son – splendide – costume Armani, un autre il débarquera en ensemble jogging encore plus dégueulasse que celui du prof de Physique (Et ça veut dire beaucoup, croyez-moi). Le S.H.I.E.L.D. a un temps planché sur le pourquoi du comment de tels écarts de style, et en est arrivé à la conclusion que cela variait en fonction du risque d'attaque extra-terrestre. Pour ma part je pense que c'est juste une question d'humeur, mais bon …

– Moins évident à prouver : il semblerait que notre cher professeur se soit fait greffer un pacemaker personnalisé qu'il a recouvert d'une charmante coque turquoise avec luminaire intégré. C'est certainement très joli, mais je me permets quand même de questionner l'utilité de telles "améliorations". Éventuellement, ça peut servir de lampe de poche, mais quand même …

Statut matrimonial : En dents de scie. Il y a quelques années, il courait derrière chaque spécimen humain doté d'une paire de chromosomes x, puis il s'est trouvé une petite-amie régulière, elle l'a quitté, il est reparti voir si ailleurs l'herbe était plus verte, ils se sont remis ensemble, re-séparés, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à une rupture définitive. Depuis, il stagne, même si pas plus tard que ce matin je crois bien l'avoir vu en plein _échange_ avec le prof d'Éducation civique – si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Qui sait, peut-être que dans quelques semaines, il y aura un évènement à fêter ?

Tempérament :

– Avant toute chose, je tiens à vous préciser que Mr Stark n'a jamais suivi la moindre formation dans le but d'améliorer ses capacités pédagogiques. Je ne crois pas qu'il déteste ses élèves, loin de là, mais plutôt qu'il a une forte tendance à oublier leur présence et se mettre à parler pour lui-même, partant dans des équations mille fois trop compliquées pour le niveau de ses classes. Si vous arrivez à suivre le cours, tant mieux pour vous, vous êtes un génie. Sinon … le rattrapage vous ouvre grand les bras. D'autant que notre cher professeur a un débit de parole trèèèès élevé. Quand je l'écoute, j'ai l'atroce impression que quelqu'un appuie avec force sur le bouton "avance rapide" de la télécommande (Sûrement le prof de Sciences sociales : il a une tête de fourbe).

– Mr Stark est prof de Math. Il aurait pu faire PDG d'une multinationale, scientifique renommé ou alors super-héros, mais non ! Un caprice du destin l'a mené sur la voie de l'enseignement. Ce qui implique, en plus d'un salaire de misère (Comment arrive-t-il à se payer ses costards et ses Ray-Ban ? Mystère), qu'il couve un fond de masochisme latent, s'exprimant tout particulièrement dans sa manière d'interpeller les gens. Oui, parce qu'appeler le prof de Sciences sociales « Elsa d'Arendelle », je ne considère pas ça comme une preuve de sa volonté de vivre. Aussi, ne vous étonnez pas de le voir sprinter à travers les couloirs avec une vélocité impressionnante pour son âge, poursuivi par un de ses collègues fou de rage (C'est là que le jogging moche démontre toute son utilité).

– J'ai dit précédemment que Mr Stark ne possédait aucune des qualités normalement attendue d'un enseignant, à savoir : l'écoute et la pédagogie. C'est toujours vrai, mais il faut lui concéder un certain bagout. Quand je le vois en pleine dispute avec le prof d'Éducation civique ou celui de Sciences sociales, je me planque à l'angle d'un couloir et je note les punchlines. Si ses cours étaient aussi percutants, sans doute aurions-nous de meilleures moyennes, mais bon … On ne peut pas tout avoir, dans la vie.

– Mr Stark a parmi sa large gamme de défauts disponibles celui de la vanité, couplé avec une certaine forme d'exhibitionnisme. Dès septembre, vous connaitrez tous les détails de son parcours scolaire, et en particulier son passage au MIT (Quand je vous disais qu'il aurait pu faire scientifique …). Il m'est d'avis que le temps passé à détailler le nombre de prix qu'il a remporté dans sa jeunesse aurait certainement pu être consacré à autre chose, mais après tout c'est lui qui a le plus gros QI de la région : il sait ce qui est bon pour vous. Et après tout vous bavez déjà devant ses voitures de luxe, ses cravates de luxe, ses villas de luxes et ses montres de luxe, alors un CV de luxe en plus …

– Il vous faudra aussi compter avec les phases de dépression de ce cher professeur, dues pour la plupart à ses relations tumultueuses avec feu son père. Complexe d'Œdipe, toussa toussa … Dans ces périodes, il traine derrière lui une forte odeur de Brandy. Parce que rien de mieux que l'alcool pour colmater les fissures de son pauvre petit cœur, c'est bien connu. Si j'avais une once de courage en plus, je lui suggérerai de se tourner vers un grand blond parfaitement disposé à le réconforter, mais ma moyenne en Math est déjà suffisamment basse pour cette année.

Relations particulières :

– Malgré son ego surdimensionné, Mr Stark a un meilleur ami : Mr Banner, le prof de Chimie. C'est son "Science bro'", comme il dit. Parfois ils s'enferment quatre heures durant dans un local pour bosser sur des machins dont on ne sait rien, sinon que ça a la capacité de faire exploser le bâtiment. Je ne vous raconte pas la tête des élèves qui ont cours juste à côté … Mais ce détail mis à part, Mr Banner a un influence plutôt bonne sur son collègue. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment réciproque …

– Si Mr Stark et Mr Banner s'entendent comme larrons de foire, on ne peut pas en dire autant de Mr Laufeyson, notre _cher_ professeur de Sciences sociales. Leur relation se résume à des feulements réciproques dès qu'ils ont le malheur de se croiser au détour d'un couloir. Certains de leurs collègues (J'entends par là la personne de Mr Odinson) ont tenté de leur trouver des passions communes, mais ce fut un échec retentissant.

– Pour ce qui est de ses rapports avec les "jumeaux maléfiques", comme il le dit, c'est-à-dire Mr et Mlle Maximoff, c'est … compliqué. Pour l'avoir vécu en allant rendre un travail à Mr Wilson, je peux vous assurer que le climat de la salle des profs lorsqu'ils sont réunis se rapproche fortement de celui de la guerre froide. De ce que j'ai compris, leur querelle trouve sa source dans une farce de mauvais goût datant de l'époque où Mr Stark était encore tout fou-fou. Mlle Maximoff n'a en effet pas apprécié que son stylo lui explose au visage. Il parait qu'elle en a gardé des traces durant trois jours. Son frère et elle s'étaient vengés en couvrant Mr Ultron, l'ancien professeur d'Informatique, pendant qu'il vandalisait la Lamborghini préférée de Mr Stark. Les autres professeurs sont intervenus pour calmer le jeu, mais depuis, ils se détestent cordialement.

– Et finalement, il y a Mr Rogers, alias "Sweetass". Je vous laisse digérer ce surnom et tout ce que ça implique. C'est bon ? Bien. Au début, ils ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup, mais leurs rapports se sont nettement améliorés depuis, même si ils ont eu un désaccord passager au sujet du meilleur ami de Mr Rogers. Ça a quand même causé un barda monstre dans l'établissement, mais tout est bien qui finit bien, puisqu'ils ont visiblement décidé de se côtoyer de façon _très_ rapprochée et que Mr Barnes et ses cheveux gras ont trouvé leur place dans la salle des profs.

En conclusion : Prof un peu déstabilisant au départ (et même looongtemps après) mais étonnement attachant, une fois que vous lui avez pardonné les échecs aux examens.

* * *

 **Alors ? Vous avez envie de rire ? De tuer l'auteur à coup de machette ? Exprimez-vous dans les reviews !**


	2. Steve Rogers

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Le premier OS de ce recueil a eu beaucoup de succès, et ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Vous êtes adorables, lecteurs :)**

 **Merci à Mary et Hello pour leurs review. Je suis heureuse que ces OS vous plaisent**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tiens donc ! Vous revoilà ! Ne me dites rien, je sais très bien pourquoi vous êtes là : vous voulez savoir à quelle sauce vous allez être mangés par votre prochain professeur !

Non ? Vous cherchiez juste à surprendre les profs de Math et Éducation civique en plein acte ? Autant pour moi. Mais maintenant que vous êtes là, autant rentabiliser, non ?

D'ailleurs puisque vous parliez de Mr Rogers …

* * *

 **Steven Rogers, dit "Captain Pureté"**

Nom : Steven Grant Rogers. Autant je n'ai aucun problème avec "Steven", autant "Grant" me laisse dubitative. Avouez-le : c'est moche, non ?

Origine : Américain de carte postale. Vous savez, celui qui pointe vers le ciel un drapeau éclatant, avec un sourire certifié dents blanches plaqué sur la figure ? Ben voilà. Notre cher professeur a un temps été employé en tant qu'acteur dans des shows de propag- hum ! De _promotion_ pour l'armée américaine. Un métier sans avenir, apparemment, puisqu'il a décidé de le quitter pour l'enseignement (il va sans dire que je suis E-N-C-H-A-N-T-É-E de ce changement de carrière, parce que bon Dieu qu'il est beau !)

Âge : Vingt-quatre ans. Oui, c'est presque la moitié de celui de son petit-ami. Non, ça ne les dérange pas. Oui, ledit petit-ami a promis de faire exploser la classe du premier qui oserait faire une remarque à ce sujet, élève ou professeur. Tenez-vous sur vos gardes, camarades.

Fonction : Professeur d'Éducation civique. Vu que l'établissement est censé être laïc (ce qui n'empêche pas Messieurs Laufeyson et Odinson de jurer par Heimdall, Odin et Freya, mais ça c'est une autre histoire), la direction a décidé de créer cette matière. Qui consiste peu ou prou à déclamer la constitution américaine d'un ton très convaincu devant une classe d'élèves blasés. Heureusement pour Mr Rogers qu'il est canon, parce que sinon son cours serait certainement celui présentant le plus haut taux d'absentéisme de l'établissement.

Signalement :

– Cheveux blonds coiffés avec une rigueur toute militaire. Sérieusement, sa raie est tellement nette qu'on pourrait y planter des courges ! Et le fait qu'il soit imberbe n'arrange rien à cette impression de perfection capillaire (Comment ça, il n'est pas imberbe ? Vous avez vu ces joues toutes lisses ? On dirait du Photoshop !)

– Yeux bleus comme le ciel de printemps se reflétant sur la surface tranquille des Grands Lacs. Cette formulation n'est pas de moi, mais de Mr Stark en personne, qui s'est improvisé poète le temps d'une soirée bien arrosée. Pour une fois, je comprends ce qu'il veut dire : des yeux comme ça, je les suis jusqu'en Sibérie. Comment ça, je dois arrêter de baver ?

– Il y a quelques années, Mr Rogers possédait, on peut le dire, autant de force qu'une crevette asthmatique flottant au milieu des -270°C du vide spatial. Pas beaucoup, donc. Ça lui a d'ailleurs fermé de nombreuses portes, y compris celles de l'armée. Un autre se serait rabattu sur un CDD de balayeur public, mais pas lui : il a empoigné un haltère d'une main, le guidon de son vélo d'intérieur de l'autre, a téléchargé "Eyes of the tiger" sur son Mp3, et il s'est entrainé comme un malade jusqu'à acquérir la carrure de Rocky Balboa. Si vous désirez des précisions, je vous renvoie à Mr Barnes, qui se fera un plaisir de déblatérer sur l'époque où "Stevie" a enfin quitté le nid pour voler de ses propres ailes (oui, notre cher prof d'Histoire a une forte tendance à infantiliser son meilleur ami, mais sa poigne de fer empêche quiconque d'émettre le moindre commentaire à ce sujet)

– Vous ne l'avez peut-être pas compris, mais Mr Rogers est CANON. Genre Prince Charmant de contes de fées, mais en réel. On ne compte plus les élèves ayant un jour tenté l'une ou l'autre approche à son égard – avec un succès tout relatif, cependant. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'en rend absolument pas compte. Du temps où il n'était pas encore la propriété de Mr Stark, une élève un poil fleur bleue a surmonté sa timidité pour lui envoyer une lettre d'amour. Il a été tellement surpris que Mr Barton a dû l'asperger de café bouillant pour le sortir de sa tétanie.

Statut matrimonial : Plus ou moins officiellement en couple avec Mr Stark. Et oui, désolée pour toutes celles qui pensaient pouvoir l'attirer dans un coin sombre et profiter de sa plastique de rêve : l'hétérosexualité, très peu pour lui. La dernière qui s'y est risquée, Mlle Carter, l'a vu décamper à vitesse supersonique en bafouillant quelque chose à propos d'avion, d'Arctique et d'invitations à danser reportées jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Un cuisant échec dont elle ne s'est jamais vraiment remise, la pauvre.

Tempérament :

– Au niveau pédagogique, Mr Rogers souffre d'un grave problème : sa matière est affreusement inintéressante. Ça me fait toujours mal au cœur de l'entendre nous exprimer tout son amour de la liberté et de la Convention de Genève, sur un ton tellement niais que ça en devient caricatural. C'est malheureux à dire, mais à part les filles et les deux ou trois gays plus ou moins assumés qui squattent le fond de la classe, il n'y a pas grand monde pour l'écouter.

– Notre cher professeur possède une qualité rare dans cet établissement, à savoir la modestie. Jamais vous ne l'entendrez se louer lui-même, jamais il ne vous forcera à baiser le sol qu'il foule pour qu'il accepte de noter vos devoirs à plus de trois sur vingt (oui, c'est vous que je regarde, Mr Laufeyson). Ça lui vient de l'époque où il ressemblait à un asticot anorexique, et où un simple coup de vent pouvait l'envoyer dire bonjour au gravier.

– De plus, c'est une personne pure, désintéressée, se battant jusqu'au bout pour ses convictions, ce qui serait magnifique s'il n'était pas aussi _extrême_. Il traine dans son sillage un FOUTU complexe du Héros qui vous en fera voir de toutes les couleurs si jamais vous déviez du droit chemin. Un jour, il a entendu parler d'un trafic clandestin de copions au sein de l'établissement, et dans sa volonté d'inculquer à ses élèves à quel point la valeur de l'étude était importante, il les a complètement _traumatisés_. Mme Romanoff et Mr Laufeyson l'ont _félicité_ pour sa fermeté, vous vous rendez compte ?

– Et aussi : il est prude. Mais vraiment. Au point de rabrouer quiconque ose sortir un gros mot, y compris parmi ses collègues. De loin, ça peut paraitre drôle, mais vous rirez moins quand il vous aura filé trois heures de retenue parce que vous avez eu le malheur de répondre « Va te faire foutre. » à un gars particulièrement lourd qui vous harcelait pour que vous lui prêtiez votre stylo (Non, je ne parle _absolument pas_ d'expérience)

Relations particulières :

– Commençons par les rapports très … intimes qu'il entretient avec Mr Stark. Ils ont fini par se déclarer mutuellement leur flamme (Enfin, Mr Rogers a balbutié quelque chose qui ressemblait « Euh, c'est très gênant à dire, mais …», et Mr Stark s'est contenté de lui sauter au cou pour lui rouler le patin du siècle. Mr Barnes et Mr Wilson en rient encore). Au début, ils ont voulu rester discrets, mais manque de bol, Mr Maximoff, le prof de Physique, les a aperçus lors de son jogging matinal. Inutile de dire que deux heures plus tard toute l'école était au courant. Mention spéciale à Mr Lang, concierge complaisant et complice attitré des élèves roublards, qui a quand même eu le culot de leur demander avec un grand sourire pour quelle date il fallait réserver le smoking.

– Ensuite, il y a notre prof d'Histoire bien-aimé : Mr Barnes. Mr Rogers et lui sont un peu des allégories du principe de BFF, puisque leur amitié a quand même survécu malgré plusieurs années d'éloignement, et un sacré changement de personnalité du côté de Mr Barnes. Ça a d'ailleurs rendu Mr Rogers très malheureux : imaginez que votre meilleur ami (que vous pensez mort depuis des années) réapparaisse d'un coup dans votre vie, comme ça, et qu'en plus il s'imagine être Russe de naissance et pense ne jamais vous avoir connu. Imaginez aussi qu'il vous faille lui payer des séances chez le psychologue (et Dieu sait que ce n'est pas donné) pour soigner son amnésie, lui réapprendre que la vodka n'est pas la solution miracle à tous les problèmes (c'est moi ou cet homme est cerné par les alcooliques ?), et en refaire quelqu'un de civilisé. Moi je dis bravo ! Qu'on offre à ce Monsieur une statue grandeur nature à son effigie en cookie massif !

– Et puis, il y a Mme Romanoff. Je ne sais pas vraiment si leur relation peut être qualifiée d'amicale, mais il y a quand même une espèce de respect mutuel entre ces deux-là. Pas une confiance aveugle, parce que cette chère prof de Russe ne se fie réellement qu'à son mari et à Mr Barton, mais il y a quelque chose quand même. C'est assez peu, je vous l'accorde, mais de la part de cette parano, c'est déjà considérable. Cela dit, je trouve quand même qu'elle exploite un peu Mr Rogers. Un jour, elle l'a embarqué dans une session de riposte intensive contre le S.H.I.E.L.D. (soi-disant qu'il y avait une taupe parmi nous qui révélait tous les petits secrets des profs au service d'inspection), au prétexte que « Clint s'est planqué comme un "сука сыне " et j'ai besoin d'un partenaire. » Non, je ne vous traduirai pas "сука сыне". Mr Barton bénéficie des oreilles attentives des jumeaux Maximoff, et je tiens à ma moyenne en sport. C'est une des seules qui a un niveau à peu près correct !

En conclusion : Intimement persuadé du bien-fondé de sa mission pédagogique, ce professeur pourra parfois vous paraître très lourd. Si un jour il vous fait la morale, concentrez-vous sur ses beaux yeux : ils seront mille fois plus intéressants que ses discours.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce deuxième OS vous a plu ! Et si ce n'est pas le cas ... Bon ben tant pis.**


	3. Bruce Banner

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Nouvelle victime : ce bon vieux Hulk ! J'ai été plutôt gentille avec lui, j'avoue, mais c'est parce que c'est un gentil. Sauf quand il devient aussi vert qu'un petit pois (mauvaise comparaison...)**

 **Merci à Ruby, Xkami, Mary et Yukiodu44 pour leurs reviews, ça fait plaisir !**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

C'est bon ? Vous avez enfin réussi à surprendre Mr Stark et Mr Rogers ensemble ?

Non ? Toujours pas ? Mme Romanoff vous a fichu la frousse de votre vie en vous surprenant lors de votre séance de voyeurisme ... Bon, ben … quelques ragots, pour se consoler ?

* * *

 **Bruce Banner, dit "Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hide"**

Nom : Robert Bruce Banner. Rhooo, mais c'est un scandale ! Je n'ai aucun commentaire vaseux à faire sur ce patronyme !

Origine : Américain. Pour une fois, ça ne se lit pas sur son visage. Un point en moins pour les stéréotypes.

Âge : Quarante-sept ans biens portés, comme le prouvent ses tempes grisonnantes et son air de vieux sage. Malgré tout, il a un certain charme, puisque la prof de Russe (qui est quand même une sacrée bonnasse, de l'avis de la gent masculine) ne lui est pas restée insensible. Chanceux, va.

Fonction : Professeur de chimie. Ce qui inclut tous les couacs habituels : explosions colorées, bris de verre et odeurs de soufre. Je pense que ça fait partie de la formation de base de tous les chimistes du monde. Notre cher professeur doit aimer le bruit, au vu de l'enthousiasme qu'il a mis à faire exploser la salle 6B (le choc a fait tomber le prof de Sciences sociales, qui martyrisait innocemment quelques pauvres hères dans les parages, et un énorme trou orne désormais le sol de cette classe. Mr Lang a promis de le combler. Un jour. Quand il arrêtera de rire au souvenir de l'expression paniquée et perplexe que Mr Laufeyson arborait alors). Ou bien il cherche juste à libérer des heures dans son horaire pour faire des expériences avec Mr Stark. Brrr.

Signalement :

– Petit air triste flottant perpétuellement au coin de ses lèvres, ce qui lui donne un air de ressemblance frappant avec un gros nounours garanti 100 % coton. Le genre que vous avez envie de câliner, et peu importe que ce soit votre prof : vous vous en foutez royalement ! Il a besoin d'affection ! (cela dit, le regard perçant de l'autre rouquine vous empêche de tenter quoi que ce soit – vous tenez trop à la vie pour essayer de lui piquer son Teddy Bear personnel)

– Blouse blanche typique des profs de chimie. Est-ce qu'ils naissent avec ? Est-ce que quand elle est trop petite ils muent, comme les lézards ? Oui, je pars dans des délires étranges, mais les Sciences sont censées être la terre des hypothèses farfelues, alors j'ai le droit. Na.

Statut matrimonial : Marié. Et vu l'enthousiasme dont fait preuve Mme Romanoff dès lors qu'on parle de leur relation, c'est fait pour durer. C'est sans doute très mignon, les p'tits cœurs et tout le toutim, mais ça fait quand même une déception de plus pour les élèves. Surtout qu'il était hétérosexuel, celui-là ! On avait une chance ! (et aux petits malins qui me soufflent que, au vu du pourcentage d'homosexuels dans le monde, Mr Stark et Mr Rogers représentent à eux tous seuls la totalité de la population LGTB de l'établissement, je répondrai qu'ils vont au-devant de _grandes_ déceptions)

Tempérament :

– Alors … Comment dire … Jusqu'ici, je vous ai décrit Mr Banner comme une personne calme. Et il l'est, assurément. Mais parfois, il a des … mauvaises périodes. Ah, vous voulez des détails ? Bon, en clair : si un truc l'énerve, il pète les plombs et aussi tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage. C'est _terrifiant._ Les chaises, les bancs, les copies, tout y passe. Mr Barton ne s'est jamais remis de la perte de Laura, machine à café devant l'Eternel.

– La liste des choses qui l'énervent (soigneusement mise à jour par nos scrupuleux professeurs) : le chewing-gum qui se colle sous les semelles, les publicité qu'on ne peut pas passer sur Youtube, la glu sur les mains, le pollen qui le fait éternuer, les flaques plus profondes qu'elles en ont l'air, les grosses voitures bruyantes, les parapluies qui se retournent, la loi de Murphy, les oignons qui vous font pleurer, le verglas, les trous dans les chaussettes, la buée sur les lunettes, le café froid, Mr Lang, la filmographie de Mickael Bay, les cafards, le son des alarmes, chapeau à la personne qui a lu jusqu'ici, les ordinateurs qui rament, la bêtise, les dates de péremption, le niveau 3 de Mario Bros, l'odeur de détergent, les blagues salaces portant sur sa femme. Pour plus d'information, demander Mr Stark.

– Sinon, il est gentil. Je vous assure. Vraiment vraiment. C'est une des seules matières où vous aurez une bonne moyenne, déjà parce que Mr Banner est quelqu'un de gentil, patient et compréhensif, mais aussi parce qu'il tient vraiment à aider ses élèves. Chaque fois que je le vois réexpliquer à la gourdasse du troisième rang que non, Newton n'est pas un importateur de jus de pomme, j'en ai la larme à l'œil.

Relations particulières :

– Nous avons déjà mentionné l'amitié qui liait la chimie et les mathématiques. C'est très beau, très spirituel, et fort productif en explosions et autres conséquences désastreuses. Je vous ai déjà raconté la fois où ils ont fait voler le stylo préféré de Mr Laufeyson dans la figure de Mr Ultron, l'ancien professeur d'Informatique ? Il l'a vraiment mal pris, et sa quête de vengeance a foutu le boxon dans tout l'établissement. Ce qui a conduit à son renvoi définitif et a mis le directeur Fury en rogne pour les vingt prochaines années.

– De même, Mme Romanoff a déjà été citée. Ses jolies mèches rousses se sont gracieusement mises en ménage avec les tempes grises de Mr Banner. C'est la seule personne connue capable de le calmer lors de ses crises de colère. Mr Wilson a essayé, un jour, et seule la vélocité de Mr Maximoff a l'empêché de rencontrer frontalement un cendrier lancé à pleine allure.

– Quand à Mr Laufeyson … ce n'est pas le grand amour. Le fait que leurs matières respectives soient toutes les deux des sciences ne semble pas les avoir rapprochés. Mr Laufeyson semble _craindre_ Mr Banner autant qu'il le hait. L'incident de la salle 6B restera dans leurs mémoires jusqu'aux temps immémoriaux, à ce qu'on peut voir. Selon moi, c'est plutôt de la furie rousse qu'il faut avoir peur, mais lui semble penser le contraire. Je ne juge pas, hein (en fait si, mais j'ai le droit, ce prof est un enfoiré), chacun ses phobies. Personnellement, j'ai eu la frousse des mille-pattes durant des années, alors la Bannerophobie, je pardonne …

En conclusion :

Prof sympathique, mais à n'énerver sous AUCUN prétexte. Sauf si vous avez toujours rêvé d'expérimenter un séjour de longue durée à l'hôpital. Dans ce cas … la porte est grand ouverte.


	4. Thor Odinson

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **On se retrouve pour notre dieu nordique favori, j'ai nommé : Thor ! Un personnage que j'ai bien, parce que Chris Hemsworth. Oui, c'est une raison tout à fait valable d'aimer un personnage. Oui, je suis une fangirl. Mais je l'assume.**

 **Merci à Yukiodu44, pour sa review. Ne t'inquiète pas, Clint a trouvé quelqu'un avec qui roucouler. Qui ? Surprise, surprise ...**

 **Désolée à tous les fans de Thorki, mais ce sera Thorjane. Lâchez ces marteaux !**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Mmmh … votre mine défaite m'apprend que vous venez de croiser Mr Laufeyson au détour d'un couloir. Traumatisant, n'est-ce pas ? Et encore, il était de bonne humeur. Quelques potins, pour vous remettre de vos émotions ?

* * *

 **Thor Odinson, dit "Bodybuild Barbie"**

Nom : Thor Odinson. C'est viril, c'est beau, c'est épique, c'est **_viking._** Si ça, ça ne vous vend pas du rêve …

Origine : Norvège, même s'il soutient être né dans le royaume mythique d'Asgard. J'en connais un qui a trop regardé la série "Vikings". Ou bien il a de sérieux problèmes d'ordre psychologique …

Âge : … On va dire un peu moins de trente ans. S'il vous plaît, ne me demandez pas de détails. Mes nerfs sont déjà mis à rude épreuve par la personnalité toute entière de cet homme, alors n'en rajoutez pas. Je vous en prie.

Fonction : Professeur de Géographie. Un rôle qu'il semble apprécier tout particulièrement, comme le prouvent ses – nombreux – commentaires, tous dans le style « Oh par Odin, Midgard est vraiment fascinante ! » D'un côté, ça prouve qu'il est à fond dans son cours, mais d'un autre, quand on l'entend déblatérer pendant toute l'heure au sujet de la magnificence des chutes du Niagara, on commence à avoir de sérieux doutes sur sa santé mentale. Voire sa santé tout court, puisque la quantité de salive qu'il use quotidiennement le rapproche chaque jour un peu plus de la déshydratation.

Signalement :

– En fait, il est très simple de le localiser : Mr Odinson est le genre de personne incapable de rester discrète. Il parle fort, il bouge fort, il mange fort, il boit fort, il hurle fort, il marche fort, bref, il produit à lui tout seul autant de bruit qu'un festival de rock. Parfois, je comprends pourquoi Mr Laufeyson est aussi odieux : avoir quelqu'un comme ça dans son entourage en permanence, ça doit rendre dingue (cet état de grâce disparait subitement à l'instant où il commence à nous traiter d'infâme cloportes puants – ma compréhension a des limites)

– Chevelure couleur de blé, volant dans les airs avec la grâce des rayons du soleil de midi. Oui, c'est de la poésie foireuse, mais il y est particulièrement sensible. J'ai grappillé une bonne dizaine de points aux examens grâce à ça. Donc, bourrez les compliments : il y est particulièrement sensible.

– Corps sculptural forgé par le surf. Et oui, notre cher professeur aime faire le guignol sur une planche ovale, et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Le fait que la température moyenne des eaux norvégiennes approche les -35° ne semble pas vraiment le déranger (Mr Laufeyson répète à qui veut l'entendre que ces contacts trop fréquents avec l'eau glacée a eu un fort impact sur les capacités cognitive de son _non-ce-n' est-pas-mon-frère-misérable-pourriture-humaine_ – je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un peu d'accord). Ce qui est sûr, en tous cas, c'est que ça fait plaisir aux élèves. Par contre, ça fait râler Mr Lang, qui doit chaque jour essuyer les traces de baves laissées sur les bancs de la salle 32A.

Statut matrimonial : Fiancé à une jolie demoiselle nommée Jane Foster. Et oui. Lui aussi est pris. Et sachant que sa future femme a un corps aussi splendide que le prix Nobel de Physique qu'elle décroche chaque année, je vous conseille de ne même pas essayer de lutter. Vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur. (Un jour on en aura un. Il faut juste avoir un peu, voire _beaucoup_ de patience)

Tempérament :

– Borné. Au niveau cosmique. Parfois, ça donne des trucs géniaux, comme la fois où il a campé pendant trois jours devant le bureau du directeur pour décrocher l'autorisation de partir en voyage scolaire à Stockholm et d'importer le concept du jacuzzi au sein de l'établissement (parce qu'il adore les bains. Ce doit être le bloub-bloub des bulles qui le fait tripper), et dans d'autres circonstances, ça donne juste envie à tout le monde de s'arracher la peau du visage. Comme quand il a réussi à convaincre Mr Laufeyson de se lancer dans une carrière d'enseignant. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Mr Odinson est responsable de la présence de cet individu. Vengez-vous, mes amis (mais pas trop quand même, parce qu'il est sur le point de me révéler le secret de sa perfection capillaire, et ça m'embêterait bien de ne pas le connaitre)

– Enthousiaste. Toujours prêt à partir au quart de tour, il vous suffira de prononcer un mot du champ lexical des vikings pour qu'il se lance dans un long monologue passionné sur ce peuple si grand et si fort, à la mythologie mille fois plus complexe que celle de ces fiottes de Gréco-Romains (bizarrement, c'est un des seuls points sur lequel Mr Laufeyson est d'accord avec lui). De même, si un jour on vous cherche des crosses, allez lui en parler : il se fera un plaisir de recadrer le malandrin à grand coup de Mjollnir dans l'œil (Mjollnir, c'est le nom qu'il donne à son stylo favori. Il passe son temps à le brandir à tort et à travers, en clamant que seul lui est digne de le porter. Messieurs Stark, Barton, Banner et Rogers ont tenté l'expérience et n'ont jamais voulu en communiquer le résultat)

– Léger côté m'as-tu vu. En effet, il saisit la moindre opportunité pour exhiber ses abdos d'acier et ses pectoraux saillants, et quand il est habillé, c'est d'une longue cape écarlate – très classe, je l'accorde – qui attire immanquablement l'attention sur lui. Sans parler de sa façon de se rengorger comme un coq au moindre compliment. Il fait la paire avec Mr Laufeyson, sur ce point.

Relations particulières :

– Bon. Il est temps de définir exactement sa relation avec le professeur de Sciences sociales. Ils sont frères, mais pas de sang. Les parents de Mr Odinson ont adopté Mr Laufeyson quand il était encore tout bébé, et ce dernier, quand il l'a appris, ne l'a pas pris aussi bien qu'ils l'espéraient. Il a monté une magouille pas claire pour expulser son frère adoptif de la maison, et a fait en sorte de hâter l'inscription de son paternel dans un home pour personnes âgées. Heureusement, Mr Odinson a réussi à revenir, ruinant par la même occasion les espoirs d'héritage de son petit frère. Ils ont donc traversé une longue période de froid, jusqu'à ce que Mr Odinson décide de briser la glace. Depuis, ils tentent de redevenir des frères qui s'aiment, avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté. Autant dire que ce n'est pas gagné.

– Ensuite, Mr Odinson semble particulièrement apprécier la compagnie de Mr Vision, le prof d'informatique. On les voit souvent discuter dans la cafétéria devant un bon café (enfin, depuis que Mr Banner a envoyé Laura à la casse, ils carburent au jus de tomate). Il faut avouer que leurs sujets de discussion sont assez … étranges. Ils passent leur temps à débattre au sujet de "pierres d'infinité", qui contiendraient plus de puissances que toutes les centrales nucléaires de la planète. On nage en plein délire, là. Et le pire, c'est que tout le reste du corps enseignant semble croire à l'existence de ces trucs !

En conclusion :

Plus proche de l'épagneul affectueux que du pédagogue efficace, ce prof déclenchera chez vous des haussements de sourcil fréquents. Cependant, c'est l'un des seuls enseignants de cet établissement capable de se faire véritablement apprécier de ses élèves pour sa gentillesse.


	5. Loki Laufeyson

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Après une longue absence due à des vacances sans ordinateur, me voici de retour pour nos chers professeurs. Et quoi de mieux pour un retour en force que de sortir ce cher Loki du placard ?**

 **Réponse à Ruby :**

Bruce et Natasha, c'était obligé, je les trouve adorables ensembles ! Et si j'arrive toujours à te faire rire, alors c'est parfait !

 **Réponse à Hello :**

Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente d'arriver à garder ces personnages intacts, surtout que je les adore. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les jumeaux : ce sont mes petits chouchous, je ne vais pas tarder à me pencher sur leur cas.

 **Réponse à Mary :**

Ouiiiii, ce casting est tellement bô ;) Manque plus qu'on trouve un rôle à Brad Pitt et ce sera le casting le plus glamour du monde.

 **réponse à Yukiodu44 :**

Le surf était une pure invention de ma part. Je voulais juste jouer sur l'image du surfer blond et musclé. mais Chris Hemsworth est australien, et là-bas il y a beaucoup d'endroit où surfer, alors peut-être qu'il en fait vraiment.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Vous avez vraiment une tête affreuse, aujourd'hui ! De quel cours venez-vous ?

Oh. Sciences sociales ? Je comprends. Venez, asseyez-vous ici, je vais vous apprendre deux ou trois choses sur ce _cher_ professeur…

* * *

 **Loki Laufeyson, dit "le schtroumpf odieux"**

Nom : Loki Laufeyson. Autrefois Loki Odinson. Oui, parce qu'il n'allait tout de même pas garder le nom de ses parents adoptifs. Si on veut couper les ponts, autant le faire jusqu'au bout.

Origine : Norvège, même s'il a les mêmes lubies que son frère au sujet de son lieu de naissance, à cela près qu'il affirme venir du royaume glacé de Jothunheim, et non d'Asgard. Parce que quitte à venir d'une terre légendaire, autant que ce ne soit pas la même que son frère. Au niveau clinique, ça ne change pas grand-chose, cela va de soi. Il y a juste quelques jolies pilules bleues en plus, rapport à ses poussées de mégalomanie.

Âge : Plus jeune que son _pas-vraiment-frère_. Comment ça, c'est insuffisant ? Mais je fais ce que je peux, moi ! Bon, euh… Entre vingt et trente ans ? Toujours pas assez clair ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si on ne peu trouver aucune information fiable sur cet homme ! Oh, et puis merde, allez demander vous-même ! (ne le faites pas. Je ne veux pas avoir de morts sur la conscience)

Fonction : Professeur de Sciences sociales, c'est-à-dire de manipul…de psychologie ! Pardon, mon clavier a fourché. Son cours est long, complexe et _douloureusement_ varié. Vous y apprendrez que vous, pauvres créatures mortelles, n'êtes pas digne de respirer le gaz carbonique que votre professeur expire, et ce de diverses manières incluant entre autre de longues minutes d'humiliation au tableau et des commentaires cruels lors de la remise des interros. De longues heures de souffrances s'annoncent…

Signalement :

– Stature droite comme un « I ». Jamais vous ne le verrez se courber ou s'avachir sur son bureau : il gardera toujours le dos impeccablement droit, vous faisant culpabiliser lorsque vous oser vous pencher sur vos feuilles. Mr Maximoff décrit cette attitude comme "avoir un balai dans le cul", tandis que le concerné préfère l'expression _maintien aristocratique_.

– Cheveux noirs plaqués sur le crâne par une substance inconnue. Chacun y va de sa petite hypothèse : Mr Rogers penche pour du gel, Mr Barton pour de la morve de lama, Mme Maximoff pour les larmes de ses étudiants, Mr Banner pour de la glu ultra forte, et Mr Barnes pour de la cryogénisation. Même Mr Quill, pourtant isolé du monde par ses écouteurs, a donné son avis sur la question (il prétend que c'est une substance extraterrestre – et le pire c'est qu'il avait l'air _sérieux_ ). Notre cher professeur de Sciences sociales maintient que c'est juste l'aspect naturel de ses cheveux. Hum. Si c'est vrai, permettez-moi de laisser échapper un ricanement moqueur. Hinhin.

– Toujours habillé de vert. Ce qui me laisse perplexe. Est-il au courant que c'est la couleur du mensonge ou bien cache-t-il des pulsions écologiques ? Je penche pour la seconde proposition aucun enseignant ne voudrait être traité de menteur. Donc, il est pour la sauvegarde de la planète. Fonte des glaces, sauvetage de bébés phoques… Toussa toussa. S'il ne plissait pas le nez à chaque fois qu'on lui adresse la parole, ça le rendrait presque sympathique.

Statut matrimonial : Néant. Hétéro, homo, on ne sait pas, parce _qu'aucun être humain doué de capacités cognitives opérationnelles ne voudrait se lier sentimentalement avec un tel emmerdeur_. À l'exception de Mr Odinson, ce qui me fait sérieusement questionner son intégrité mentale.

Tempérament :

– Le péché de l'orgueil en personne. C'est limite s'il ne demande pas à ses élèves de se prosterner devant lui quand il les croise au détour d'un couloir. Une fois, il a forcé toute une classe à se mettre à genoux pour qu'il accepte de rendre les interros (aux notes catastrophiques, puisqu'aucun de ses étudiants n'a jamais reçu de note supérieure à neuf sur vingt). Il a fallu l'intervention combinée de Mr Rogers et Mr Stark pour qu'il laisse partir les pauvres enfants. Un psychopathe, je vous dis !

– Sinon, il souffre beaucoup de son statut d'enfant adopté. Je pourrais compatir, _s'il ne passait pas son temps à reporter sa souffrance sur autrui_. Chaque année, il pousse des étudiants à la dépression (ce qui est un comble, vu qu'il est le mieux placé pour comprendre les troubles psychologiques, mais bon, faut pas trop lui en demander non plus) et Mr Lang râle parce que c'est lui qui doit empêcher les élèves de sauter du haut du toit de l'établissement.

– Il faut aussi mentionner ses poussées sévères de mégalomanie. Parfois, comme ça, il lui prend l'envie de dominer le monde (ou, plus pragmatiquement, dominer l'école). Généralement, il se fait très vite recadrer par le personnel enseignant – Mr Stark semble y prendre un malin plaisir – mais il arrive que son envie de mettre les hommes à genoux dépasse ce que ses collègues peuvent contrôler. Dans ce cas, il y a une solution : l'enfermer quelques heures dans le placard du labo de sciences. Oui, celui peint en vert que Mr Banner a toujours dans sa ligne de mire. Cet endroit semble particulièrement le terrifier.

Relations particulières :

– Comme dit précédemment, la présence du professeur de Chimie semble le tétaniser. Pourtant, depuis l'incident de la salle 6B, Mr Banner ne lui a rien fait de mal. Il a même été plutôt discret. Mais rien à faire, Mr Laufeyson s'est mis en tête que son collègue voulait attenter à sa vie. On ne va pas s'en plaindre : ça fait un bon moyen de pression sur lui.

– Malgré tous les mots durs qu'il adresse à son frère, il semblerait qu'il l'aime quand même un petit peu. Tenez, il est venu à son mariage avec la jolie Jane Foster. Bon, il a fini par agresser un invité à coup de cane, mais c'est l'intention qui compte !

– Il a des rapports assez mauvais avec tout le personnel de l'école, mais avec Mr Barton, on monte d'un cran. Il parait que cela remonte à une vieille histoire les impliquant eux et le joli cube bleu qui orne le bureau du directeur. Ça s'est assez mal fini, parce que depuis ils se fusillent du regard à chaque fois qu'ils se croisent. Cependant, depuis quelques temps, les affaires de Mr Laufeyson ont une fâcheuse tendance à disparaître mystérieusement après chacune de leurs altercations. Certains témoins racontent qu'on aurait aperçu une mystérieuse traînée bleue sur les lieux du crime. Le mystère reste entier.

En conclusion :

Ignoble, abject, narcissique, odieux, infâme… ce professeur vous fera regretter d'avoir posé un pied dans sa classe. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas : vous pouvez toujours appeler Mr Banner à la rescousse !


	6. Clint Barton

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Ohlala ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas mis cette fiction à jour ! Pardon, pardon !**

 **C'est la faute à Harry Potter et à la reprise des cours. J'ai moins de temps à consacrer à nos chers professeurs. Mais je n'abandonne pas cette fiction. Il faut juste s'attendre à des chapitres plutôt espacés. Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai mentionné un certain personnage que vous reconnaitrez aisément...**

 **Réponse à Ruby :**

 **Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir que la fiche de Loki t'ai autant plu !**

 **Réponse à Mary :**

 **Peter Quill a décidément beaucoup de fans ;) Et apparemment, les cheveux de Loki ont fait rire pas mal de monde. Je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir fait rire !**

 **Réponse à Rose-Eliade :**

 **Contente que cette fiction continue à te plaire ;)**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ah, ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu aussi enjoué ! Vous avez enfin pu mater Mr Rogers et Mr Stark ? Oui ? Mais c'est magnifique !

Et en plus vous avez des photos ? Décidément, plus le temps passe, plus je vous trouve sympathique. On va monter une jolie petite affaire, avec ces images. Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de jeunes filles qui nous les achèterons à prix d'or. Mais en attendant, il nous faudra l'approbation du maître des chuchoteurs local : Mr Barton.

* * *

 **Clint Barton, dit "L'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des jumeaux "**

Nom : Clinton Francis Barton. Il insiste pour qu'on l'appelle Clint, depuis qu'un hurluberlu en lycra rouge lui a sauté dessus en l'appelant par son second prénom, Francis. Personne n'a compris, sauf le stagiaire Parker, qui s'est frappé le front contre la table avec l'énergie du désespoir en marmonnant que « Wade » était un « Foutu psychotique ingérable ». En tous cas, maintenant, Mr Barton est allergique à toute utilisation de son nom complet. On le comprend : l'énergumène écarlate avait des katanas assez aiguisés, et semblait savoir s'en servir.

Origine : Américain. Encore un. Est-ce qu'il y a des quotas à remplir concernant la nationalité des enseignants ? Parce que si oui, ils ne sont absolument pas respectés. Il faudra que quelqu'un en touche un mot au directeur Fury (et par "quelqu'un", j'entends dire une autre personne que moi. J'ai un instinct de survie, merde)

Âge : Quarante-cinq ans qu'il ne fait absolument pas, si je puis me permettre. Alors que Mr Stark serait bien incapable de faire une culbute avant, Mr Barton, lui, aligne saltos, pompes et roues avec brio. Je dois avouer que je suis jalouse : moi, si je tente le grand écart, je me casse les os. Lui, il serait capable de nous rejouer toute la filmographie de Jean-Claude Van Damme.

Fonction : Professeur de sport. Je vous préviens : dès que vous posez un orteil dans son royaume (c'est-à-dire la piste d'athlétisme) vous êtes assurés de souffrir. Pas qu'il soit particulièrement sadique, non, c'est juste qu'il peut deviner en un coup d'œil toutes vos faiblesses musculaires, et qu'il va tenter d'y remédier. Ce qui conduit à des séances d'entrainement dignes des para-commandos. Bon courage. Sinon, il anime aussi un atelier tir à l'arc très apprécié des élèves (il faut dire que Mr Maximoff s'est inscrit, et qu'il considère qu'exhiber son torse musclé y est un devoir). À un moment, s'est aussi occupé de l'atelier "La manipulation mentale : comment s'en protéger" mais c'est désormais Mme Maximoff qui s'en charge.

Signalement :

– Pour une raison incompréhensible, Mr Barton se promène partout en portant sur ses épaules un arc répondant au doux nom d'Archie – oui, cet homme a l'étrange manie de nommer tous les objets qu'il croise. Vous ne le verrez jamais sans cet objet. Jamais. Si un jour il débarque devant vous sans l'avoir sur son dos, prévenez immédiatement un professeur : c'est un signe sûr que le véritable Clint Barton a été kidnappé par les extraterrestres.

– Contrairement à son collègue chimiste, notre professeur de sport ne porte pas l'uniforme réglementaire attribué à sa fonction. Au lieu du survêtement dégeulasse que Mr Maximoff persiste à porter, Mr Barton a plutôt l'habitude de porter une chemise à carreaux qui ne paraitrait pas dépareillée dans un campement de bûcherons en Alaska. Ça lui vient de ses contacts avec le précédent professeur de sport, un certain Logan, qui a tout plaqué pour aller chasser le grizzly au pays des pancakes et des accents étranges.

Statut matrimonial : Divorcé. Apparemment, son ex-femme n'a pas apprécié de voir son époux constamment bras dessus bras dessous avec Mme Romanoff. Pourtant, ils n'ont jamais été rien d'autre que des amis ! Mais Laura (oui, l'ex-femme de M. Barton porte le même nom que son ex-machine à café – sans commentaires) n'y a jamais cru. C'est pourquoi ils ont fini par se séparer _à l'amiable_ (ce qui a conduit au plus long arrêt maladie que le directeur Fury ait jamais accepté de donner). Heureusement, notre cher professeur semble avoir retrouvé l'amour en la personne de M. Maximoff. Je me souviendrai toujours de sa déclaration : il a immobilisé son âme sœur à l'aide de flèches pour prévenir toute tentative de fuite, avant de lui rouler le patin du siècle. Si je me souviens bien, Mme Romanoff et Mme Maximoff ont lancé un "Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt", Mr Stark en a fait tomber son tournevis par terre et l'hurluberlu en costume rouge (qui avait apparemment décidé de stalker le stagiaire Parker) s'est mis à agiter ses katanas dans tous les sens en hurlant que c'était "putain de bordel de romantique, tu voudrais pas qu'on se fasse ça un jour, Spidey-chou ?" En guise de réponse, Parker a tenté de se suicider en s'étranglant avec son café.

Tempérament :

– Plus qu'un professeur, c'est un coach de vie. C'est lui qui a persuadé le directeur Fury de donne une chance aux Maximoff, lui qui a défendu corps et âme Mme Romanoff face à ses élèves ingrats (ils l'accusaient d'être une manipulatrice retorse et adepte de la torture – franchement, qui pourrait penser cela de cette _charmante_ femme ? Ceux qui ont répondu "Tout le monde" sont sains d'esprit) Mr Barton a aussi aidé Mr Rogers à remettre sur pied son meilleur ami, désormais notre professeur d'Histoire. Sur ce coup-là, je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment la meilleure chose à faire…

– Bizarrement pour une personne fréquentant à temps plein Mme Romanoff, il est d'une remarquable naïveté. Si Mr et Mme Maximoff ne lui rapportaient pas tous les petits secrets de ses collègues, nul doute qu'il passerait à côté de pas mal de choses. Tenez, avant l'arrivée de ses espions attitrés, Mr Laufeyson l'a entrainé dans un sale coup : voler le joli cube bleu et brillant qui décore le bureau du directeur. Le professeur de Sciences sociales a usé de tout son talent de maître-chanteur pour forcer notre pauvre professeur de sport à le suivre dans sa combine, et une fois qu'on l'a découvert, il a osé dire que son complice l'avait suivi de son plein gré ! Ça aurait pu mal finir pour Mr Barton, mais heureusement Mme Romanoff a arrangé les choses et il a pu garder son emploi.

Relations particulières :

– Bien sûr, il y a Mme Romanoff. Sa meilleure amie, son alliée, sa complice, et la preuve vivante qu'une femme et un homme peuvent rester de simples amis. En dehors de ça, ils sont aussi à la tête du réseau de renseignement de l'école. Si vous voulez une information, c'est à eux qu'il faudra demander. Si vous voulez lancer un business, il vous faudra leur approbation. Ils voient tout. Ils savent tout. Ils entendent tout. N'essayez pas de les doubler. Vous pourriez ne jamais en revenir…

– Du côté sentimental, Mr Barton est lié à notre professeur de Physique préféré : Mr Maximoff. Toquez toujours lorsque vous entrer dans une salle fermée, ils ont l'habitude discutable d'échanger des fluides n'importe où, n'importe quand. Certes, la vue est très agréable, mais les conséquences seraient … plutôt _douloureuses_ pour vous. Parce que non seulement vous auriez les deux intéressés sur le dos, mais en plus une meilleure amie furieuse et une petite sœur enragée vont se charger de votre cas _personnellement_. Donc, on évite de mater.

– Comme son frère, Mme Maximoff apprécie beaucoup Mr Barton. Pas de façon romantique, cela dit. Ils sont justes très bons amis. Grâce à lui, elle a trouvé le métier qui lui correspond (en même temps, avant, elle était femme de ménage – c'est pas vraiment difficile de trouver plus valorisant) Il l'a encouragée à se dépasser, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décroche un bon emploi. A sa première rentrée scolaire, il était tellement fier qu'il lui a dit « Si tu passes cette porte, tu deviens un professeur. »

En conclusion :

Un professeur assez sympathique tant que vous ne venez pas lui chercher des noises – dans ces cas-là, il n'hésite pas à utiliser Archie. Soyez prévenus.


	7. Natasha Romanoff

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Ça fait du bien de retrouver cette fiction, ainsi que ses gentils reviewers (est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit que vous étiez très chers à mon cœur ?) Puisqu'on a fait Clint la dernière fois, c'est au tour de Natasha. C'est parti !**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Natasha Romanoff, dite "Madame KGB"**

Nom : Natalia Alianovna Romanova. Elle préfère cependant la version "abrégée" de son nom, à savoir Natasha Romanoff. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Il parait que c'est plus joli. Moi je dis, les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas. Surtout pas avec cette femme.

Origine : Russe. Enfin un peu de variété ethnique ! Et quelle amélioration ! Au lieu de l'impitoyable compétivité des enseignants américains, cause de nombreuses dépressions et cette charmante _matrouchka_ va vous apprendre les vertus de l'entraide, du partage et… Who, attendez, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de raconter comme connerie, moi ? Soyons clairs : tout ce que Mme Romanoff a retenu du communisme, c'est le goulag ! Vous allez souffrir !

Âge : Trente-deux ans. Oui, elle a l'air d'en faire dix de moins, mais à un moment il faut se faire une raison et juste accepter la dure et triste réalité : certaines personnes sont destinées à s'élever au-dessus de la masse faible et vulgaire du commun des mortels. Mme Romanoff en fait partie. Elle peut donc légitimement exhiber son corps parfait sur la plage lors des sorties scolaires, pendant que vous vous débattez avec vos complexes. Oui, la vie est cruelle. Mais ça, vous le saviez depuis que vous avez rencontré cette femme, non ?

Fonction : Professeur de Russe. Langue qui, contrairement à d'autres établissements, est ici considérée comme une première langue. Attendez-vous à apprendre l'alphabet cyrillique durant un nombre d'heures bien trop important de votre point de vue. Le Directeur Fury aime beaucoup faire des choses étranges avec le programme scolaire, surtout quand les élèves le font chier. Faut pas le chercher, Mr Fury. Mais il faut encore moins chercher Mme Romanoff. Si vous oser le faire… Eh bien, vous serez _prié_ de vous rendre un vendredi soir au cours de danse classique qu'elle dirige. Ça vous semble léger ? Ah. Ah. Ah. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte d'à quel point des chaussons et un tutu sont des armes redoutables entre les mains de cette femme. Rien que d'entendre le témoignage des victimes fait froid dans le dos.

Signalement :

– La première chose qui saute aux yeux, c'est d'abord qu'elle est rousse. Je n'ai rien contre les roux (d'ailleurs j'ai un très bon ami qui l'est, je ne suis pas roussiste, _pourquoi vous me regardez avec cet air accusateur ?_ ) mais quand même, je dois dire qu'on n'est pas trop sûr qu'ils aient une âme… Pourquoi j'ai un petit point rouge qui se balade sur mon front ? … _Oh_ … D'accord, en fait, oubliez ce que j'allais dire. Passez au point suivant. Allez, vite !

– Ensuite, Mme Romanoff pourrait sans problème être mannequin chez Victoria's Secret. On se demande pourquoi elle n'a pas fait carrière là-dedans, étant donné que le mannequinat rapporte quand même un peu plus que l'enseignement (et ne me sortez pas qu'elle a envie de consacrer sa vie à apprendre aux jeune âmes avides de savoir : aucun prof n'a jamais eu l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire de ses élèves, même Mr Barnes, pourtant aussi expressif qu'un bigorneau mort)

– Cette femme est la propriétaire de la marque déposée Regard-qui-te-promet-une-mort-atroce-et-douloureuse-dans-les-trois-prochaines-secondes ©. Il est exclusivement réservé aux élèves qui sont en-dessous de la moyenne dans son cours, c'est-à-dire à peu près _tout le monde_ , y compris Youri, Russe de pure souche émigré l'année dernière (et qui d'ailleurs songe sérieusement à revenir chez lui vitesse grand V).

Statut matrimonial : Mariée au bienheureux Mr Banner. Elle a gardé son nom de jeune fille, parce que _fuck you patriarcat_ , ce qui ne pose aucun problème à personne, surtout pas à Mme Hill, la secrétaire du Directeur, qui râlait d'avance de devoir mettre à jour tous les dossiers. Pour les élèves, c'est plus pratique, parce que c'est plus facile de les différencier. Bref, tout le monde est content, tout le monde est beau, les oiseaux chantent et les licornes chient des paillettes (oui, j'ai une âme de poète).

Tempérament :

– Mme Romanoff est stricte. Pas comme cette vieille voisine aigrie qui vous sert de baby-sitter parce que vos parents n'ont pas envie d'en payer une plus agréable, non, stricte comme Lénine et Staline réunis. Dans sa classe, pas un bruit, pas un son, pas un mouvement. Elle parle, vous écoutez et vous apprenez. Point. Les récalcitrants sont directement dirigés vers le cours de danse mentionné plus haut. Généralement ils ne recommencent pas.

– Pour compléter ce tableau de la parfaite petite dictatrice, Mme Romanoff est à la tête d'un réseau d'information particulièrement efficace. Elle sait l'âge vous avez, le genre de sandwich vous mangez à midi, le surnom que vous donne votre maman et la couleur des yeux de votre chien. Oui, c'est flippant. A côté d'elle, la NSA est une gentille association de défense du droit à la vie privée.

– Pour finir, notre chère professeur de Russe cultive sa coolitude avec autant de soin que Mr Stark son narcissisme. Elle sait tout, mieux que tout le monde, et vous le fait comprendre l'air de rien entre deux leçons sur la langue de Tolstoï. C'est un peu comme une sorte de James Bond, mais en plus rousse et plus voluptueuse.

Relations particulières :

– Bien sûr, il y a Mr Barton. Son meilleur ami, son témoin à son mariage (si ça vous intéresse, le témoin de Mr Banner était Mr Stark, qui a fini bourré avant même la remise des alliances, ce qui a forcé Mr Barton à s'en occuper à sa place) son allié de tout instant, dans les coups durs comme dans les moments heureux. Une vraie bromance. Mais bon, ils se sont friendzonés mutuellement, donc leurs chers et tendres respectifs n'ont pas à s'en faire.

– Je l'ai déjà dit précédemment, mais Mme Romanoff est apparemment en assez bons termes avec Mr Rogers. On pourrait même dire qu'ils sont amis. Mais les voir ensemble, c'est un peu comme voir Mickey Mouse à côté d'une chauve-souris vampire. Tu vois la ressemblance, mais ça va définitivement pas très bien ensemble.

– Aussi, Mme Romanoff est une des seules personnes que le Directeur Fury semble apprécier. Ils prennent parfois un café ensemble (maintenant que Laura à été réparée, les professeurs peuvent à nouveau se shooter à la caféine comme la bande de junkies qu'ils sont) et ils discutent de l'avenir de l'établissement. J'aimerais bien pouvoir vous donner plus de détails, mais leurs entretiens sont classés confidentiels...

En conclusion :

Une seule manière de s'en sortir avec elle : serrez les dents, baissez la tête et avancez droit devant. De toute façon, vous vous ramasserez aux examens.


	8. Pietro Maximoff

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Oui, j'aurais pu poster ce chapitre juste pour la rentrée scolaire (enfin, la rentrée scolaire belge, puisque les Français ont des vacances décalées) mais j'ai glandé. Donc vous n'avez ce chapitre qu'une semaine après la date prévue. Désolée...**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tiens ? Vous m'avez l'air un peu déboussolée… Une tornade bleue vous a heurtée alors que vous alliez _innocemment_ mater Mr Stark et Mr Rogers en pleine action ? Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est tout à fait normal. Ce n'est pas une tornade bleue ordinaire, c'est Mr Maximoff.

* * *

 **Pietro Maximoff, dit "Speedy Gonzales"**

Nom : Pietro Maximoff. Toute blague débile portant sur une association de son patronyme avec le mot "maximum" est proscrite et passible d'une séance de torture psychologique avec Mme Romanoff. Certains professeurs sont soudés entre eux, et ils n'hésitent pas à réprimer tout manque de respect envers leurs collègues (sauf quand il s'agit de Mr Laufeyson, là ils prennent un certain plaisir à renchérir).

Origine : Sokovie. Ne cherchez pas : vous ne connaissez pas. J'ai épluché trente-quatre versions d'Atlas et un bon nombre de pages Wikipédia et je n'ai pas réussi à localiser ce pays. Mr Maximoff soutient que ça se situe quelque part à la jonction de la Russie et de l'Ukraine, mais en réalité je pense que ce pays n'existe tout simplement pas.

Âge : Vingt-quatre ans. Et oui, c'est un jeune enseignant ! Il n'est pas encore arrivé dans la période "mes élèves me désespèrent et je me demande chaque jour pourquoi je viens encore en cours" typique des professeurs plus expérimentés. Ça change de Mr Laufeyson et de son air mauvais...

Fonction : Professeur de Physique. On ne dirait pas sous ses airs de sportif débile, mais Mr Maximoff a quand même une bonne connaissance scientifique ! Bon, par contre, son cours est reconnu comme le plus relax de tous, puisqu'il a une vision particulièrement large de ce que doit être une bonne pédagogie. La dernière fois, on a construit des catapultes avec un stock de petites cuillères en plastique qu'il avait vol… _empruntées_ à la cantine et on a assiégé la classe de Mr Laufeyson sous prétexte d'étudier la balistique. La fois d'avant, il avait improvisé un atelier street art dans la classe de Mr Stark (nos œuvres y sont d'ailleurs toujours, car Mr Lang a refusé d'effacer "de tels chefs-d'œuvres", au grand déplaisir de la direction). Inutile de dire que Mr Maximoff est particulièrement apprécié des étudiants…

Signalement :

– On ne va pas se mentir, Mr Maximoff n'est pas désagréable à regarder. _Pas du tout_. Et il l'assume à 100% : l'été, il n'est pas rare de le voir déambuler torse nu dans les couloirs, les abdominaux exposés à tous les regards. Même le vieux survêtement de sport absolument dégeulasse qu'il porte en toutes circonstances n'arrive pas à gâcher le tableau, c'est dire.

‒ Autre caractéristique importante : ses cheveux. En effet, quelque part dans son adolescence, Mr Maximoff a décidé de se teindre les cheveux en blond platine. Mr Laufeyson prétend que le lessivage a aussi atteint son cerveau à cela, notre professeur de Physique préféré répond par une nouvelle expédition catapulte avec ses élèves ‒ en prenant bien soin de remplacer les projectiles par de la peinture jaune, histoire de refaire une couleur à cet empaffé norvégien.

‒ Enfin, Mr Maximoff est rapide. _Très_ rapide. Vous clignez des yeux et il a disparu. Ça aurait pu lui permettre de faire une jolie carrière dans le sport, mais il préfère mettre ses capacités au service de la Sainte Farce. Il joue à "Dégomme les élèves" dans les couloirs, pique les affaires de ses collègues, débranche les radiateurs de la salle de Mathématiques, culbute Mr Barton (dans les deux sens du terme…). Tout ça avec un swag désarmant et en oubliant jamais de signer ses méfaits d'un « Tu ne l'as pas vu venir » caractéristique.

Statut matrimonial : En couple. Sa relation avec Mr Barton restera dans la mémoire des étudiants comme la plus hilarante jamais vue (à l'exception notable de celle qu'entretient le stagiaire Parker avec un hurluberlu rouge déjà mentionné). Que ce soit leur guerre des farces, leurs plaquages, leurs croche-pieds ou leurs petits surnoms débiles, ces deux-là offrent toujours de l'animation !

Tempérament :

– Inutile d'épiloguer sur le goût des farces de notre cher professeur de physique. C'est un trait fondamental de sa personnalité Mr Laufeyson est infect, Mme Romanoff est terrifiante et Mr Maximoff est casse-couille. C'est dans l'ordre naturel des choses et on ne peut rien y changer.

‒ Il faut ensuite mentionner son âge mental guère plus élevé que celui de ses étudiants qui, s'il lui assure un soutien immodéré de la part de ces derniers, lui valent aussi quelques soucis avec la direction. Parce qu'apparemment, jouer au twister géant durant les heures de cours durant les heures de cours serait contraire aux méthodes approuvées par l'Education Nationale. Quelle bande de rabat-joie…

Relations particulières :

– Vous l'avez peut-être compris en jetant un coup d'œil à la liste de ses exploits, mais Mr Maximoff n'aime pas beaucoup Mr Stark. Ça a quelque chose à voir avec un sale coup qu'il aurait fait à ses parents : une sombre histoire de départ à la retraite mal géré du temps ou Mr Stark mettait encore les pieds dans les bureaux de la direction pour faire son travail administratif. Cette animosité a culminé lors de "l'affaire Ultron", mais grâce aux conseils avisés de Mr Barton, les choses se sont un peu apaisées. Un peu, parce que Mr Stark est depuis la cible numéro un des farces de son collègue ‒ à son grand déplaisir.

‒ De même, Mr Maximoff n'a qu'une affection très limitée envers Mr Laufeyson. Mais là c'est juste parce qu'il ne peut pas le sentir. Et franchement, on le comprend.

‒ Il n'y a qu'une seule personne au monde qui est assurée de ne jamais rien subir de la part de Mr Maximoff : sa sœur jumelle chérie et adorée. Gare à celui qui toucherait à un seul cheveu de sa jolie tête brune : la police ne retrouvera sans doute jamais son corps. Vous ne les verrez jamais très loin l'un de l'autre, à moins que l'un d'eux soit mort.

En conclusion :

Un professeur assurément sympathique, si l'on oublie les collisions intempestives dans les couloirs. Mais de toute façon, comment refuser quoi que ce soit à un sourire pareil ?


	9. Wanda Maximoff

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Je dépoussière un peu cette pauvre petite fiction trop longtemps délaissée. La dernière fois (il y a plus ou moins trois siècles) on avait vu le cas de Pietro. Voici donc Wanda !**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Vous revoilà ! Je vous cherchais, vous saviez ? Nous n'en avons pas fini avec la branche Europe de l'Est de notre cher corps étudiant. Sans attendre, laissez-moi vous présentez Mme Maximoff !

* * *

 **Wanda Maximoff, dite "un poisson rouge nommé Wanda"**

Nom : Wanda Maximoff. On ne va pas revenir sur les jeux de mots à ne pas faire, je crois que le fabuleux tir de perforatrice réalisé par Mme Romanoff en direction du front d'un petit blagueur qui avait sorti une connerie de trop a suffisamment bien clarifié la situation. Si _ça_ ne vous décide pas à reconsidérer vos choix humoristiques, je ne sais pas comment vous avez survécu dans la vie jusqu'ici.

Origine : Sokovienne. Et oui, comme son frère, c'est fou. Et vous savez quoi ? Ils sont même nés dans la même ville, le même hôpital, et la même chambre ! Tant de coincidences, c'est vraiment extraordinaire ! (Est-ce que je force trop sur l'ironie ? Non, à peine...)

Âge : Ce sont des jumeaux, ça aurait quand même été vachement con qu'ils ne soient pas nés le même jour, vous ne trouvez pas ? Donc, cette chère Mme Maximoff a vingt-quatre ans.

Fonction : Professeur d'art plastique. Mais pas la version où tu dessines des mandalas débiles pour gratter quelques points et sauver ainsi ton année, non ! Ça serait beaucoup trop simple... Mme Maximoff est une _vraie_ artiste, comme le prouvent les grandes sculptures en forme de... _trucs_ que vous pouvez admirer dans l'entrée de l'établissement – dont elle a généreusement fait don à notre école. Donc, avec elle, vous allez faire de l'Art avec un A bien appuyé. Ça va de la journée Street Art (aussi appelée "combien d'élèves vont finir en garde à vue pour vandalisme, cette fois-ci ?" par notre irremplaçable concierge) jusqu'au croquis de modèle vivant (pour lequel Mr Odinson et Mr Maximoff se font une joie de poser).

En général, c'est un cours plutôt apprécié, tout le contraire de la seconde matière enseignée par Mme Maximoff. Car, afin d'allonger un peu son temps de présence dans l'établissement - et par la même occasion alourdir sa fiche de paie - elle s'est lancée dans un cours de Sokovien. Une langue écrite en une variante tordue de l'alphabet cyrillique, qui contient beaucoup trop de consonnes pour être physiquement prononçable et dont les sonorités se rapprochent pas mal du cri des éléphants de mer à la saison des amours. Inutile de dire qu'à ses débuts, ce cours faisait passer Google+ pour un lieu hautement fréquenté. Mais tout a changé le jour où la coalition Romanoff-Barton-Maximoff a subtilement laissé entendre que certains _accidents_ pourraient survenir si le nombre des élèves n'augmentait pas rapidement. Le lendemain, la moitié de l'école était inscrite.

Signalement :

– On va commencer par le plus évident comme ça c'est fait : Mme Maximoff aime le rouge. Mais genre, vraiment. Ses vêtements sont rouges, sa voiture est rouge, ses classeurs sont rouges, les murs de sa classe sont rouge : je pense qu'un toréador a moins de chance qu'elle d'attirer un taureau. Cela dit, quand elle est de mauvaise humeur, ça lui donne un air de petit chaperon rouge qui aurait bouffé le loup avant de se baigner dans son sang. Personne ne se risque donc à s'en moquer.

‒ Le seul détail qui détonne dans cette marée sanglante, c'est son maquillage. Que ce soit le fard à paupière ou la vernis, il est toujours d'une noirceur à faire pâlir Marilyn Manson lui-même. Selon les jours ‒ et les humeurs ‒ ça lui donne le look de Morticia Adams ou bien d'un mignon petit panda. Va savoir quelle version est la plus perturbante.

‒ On peut aussi mentionner l'énorme carton à dessin que Mme Maximoff trimballe partout avec elle. rien d'anormal pour une artiste, me direz-vous, mais ce carton-là assez grand pour cacher un humain accroupi (à la grande joie du stagiaire Parker et au grand déplaisir de l'hurluberlu aux katanas) et assez solide pour servir d'arme contondante (toujours à la grande joie du stagiaire Parker et au grand déplaisir de l'hurluberlu aux katanas). Les professeurs n'hésitent pas à l'emprunter, jusqu'à ce que Mr Maximoff arrive à vitesse grand V en hurlant qu'on rende à sa sœur ses affaires.

Statut matrimonial : Son compte Facebook affiche « C'est compliqué » depuis cinq ans. En fait, c'est une manière de dire qu'elle n'a personne en vue, ce qui désole beaucoup Mr Vision. Même si elle le considère seulement comme un ami, ils se tournent plus ou moins autour. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent interrompre par Mr Maximoff en mode "Grand-frère-protecteur-ne-touche-pas-à-ma-petite-sœur-adorée". Généralement, ça finit en dispute, puis ils boudent, puis ils se réconcilient (Pour y avoir déjà assisté, je peux vous dire qu'ils sont capables d'enchainer les trois stades en une minute) Mr Vision, lui, se retrouve immanquablement seul. VDM, comme on dit.

Tempérament :

– Alors, c'est là qu'on commence à se marrer. Mme Maximoff est… étrange. Un peu le genre artiste torturée, vous voyez ? Sauf qu'elle a parfois l'air de cacher des poupées vaudou à l'effigie de ses élèves dans sa sacoche et de s'amuser à les poignarder durant son temps libre. En plus, il se passe parfois des choses bizarres pendant ses cours. Des objets qui changent de place quand on ne les regarde pas, des portes qui claquent, … En fait, je suis prête à parier mes sourcils que cette prof est une authentique sorcière et que ça la fait marrer de faire de la magie juste sous le nez de ses classes.

‒ D'un autre côté, Mme Maximoff est très gentille (Une qualité qui se perd, dans notre corps enseignant). Elle prépare des biscuits pour les fêtes et en fait profiter tout le monde ‒ y compris l'énergumène aux katanas, qui a désormais officiellement emménagé dans la salle des profs. Ses compétences culinaires valent ce qu'elles valent, mais depuis le temps, ses collègues ont appris à pincer le nez et avaler sans discuter. Mr Vision est le seul à avoir l'air de vraiment apprécier cette cuisine... _particulière_. L'amour permet d'endurer bien des choses, comme on dit.

Relations particulières :

– Bien entendu, son jumeau est au centre de sa vie. Ils sont si souvent fourrés ensemble et en phase avec l'un l'autre qu'une légende racontant qu'ils étaient reliés par un lien télépathique a commencé à se répandre parmi les étudiants. De la connerie, bien entendu. Comme si la télépathie existait !

– _A contrario_ , Mme Maximoff ne semble pas pouvoir supporter Mr Stark. Le Pôle Nord ressemble à un sauna, quand ils sont obligés d'échanger plus de trois mots. Et la seule et unique fois ou quelqu'un a cru bon de les laisser seuls ensemble, ça s'est terminé avec Mme Maximoff enfermée dans un placard, Mr Stark avec beaucoup moins de barbe que d'habitude et l'impression persistante que l'ambiance avait été assez froide pour geler l'Enfer.

– Enfin, Mme Maximoff semble être la seule personne que Mr Laufeyson a l'air de tolérer. Ils boivent parfois un thé ensemble dans la salle des profs, quand leurs frères respectifs ne sont pas là pour les emmener dans de joyeuses aventures ou une thérapie familiale bien méritée.

En conclusion: Professeur un peu difficile à saisir, mais ne vous fera pas de mal. Enfin, je crois. Après tout, on n'a jamais vraiment retrouvé ce gosse qui l'avait énervée il y a quelques années...


	10. Bucky Barnes

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Voici votre cadeau pour la nouvelle année ! Un nouveau chapitre ! Sortez les confettis !**

* * *

 **James Barnes, dit "Captain Amnesia"**

Nom : James Buchanan Barnes. La légende veut que Mr Barnes Senior ait entretenu une passion étrange et quasi obsessionnelle pour le quinzième président des États-Unis, au point de donner son nom à son fils. Pour une raison étrange, cependant, les autres professeurs préfèrent utiliser un diminutif de l'abomination qui lui sert de deuxième prénom au lieu du premier. Le résultat ressemble à un nom d'ours en peluche, objet avec lequel Mr Barnes partage une certaine pilosité faciale et la fâcheuse tendance à rester immobile dans son coin.

Origine : Américain, naturalisé Russe. Une conséquence des quelques années qu'il a passées dans la nature à vagabonder avec un traumatisme crânien non soigné. Personne n'a jamais compris comment l'idée avait pu lui venir : sérieusement, qui préfère le bortsch à un bon vieil hamburger dégoulinant de sauce ? Mais cependant, c'est clairement la chose la moins étrange qu'il ait faite durant sa période amnésique.

Âge : Lui-même n'est pas sûr, mais Mr Rogers ‒ cet ange de bonté ‒ l'a enregistré dans les fichiers de l'école en tant qu'âgé de vingt-cinq ans. (Ne demandez pas comment j'ai pu avoir accès à ces dossiers. Mme Romanoff m'étriperait si elle savait que j'ai fouillé dans l'ordinateur de Mr Barton à leur insu)

Fonction : Professeur d'Histoire. Honnêtement, le Directeur Fury devait avoir reçu un sacré coup sur la tête le jour où il s'est dit que coller un amnésique à ce poste était une bonne idée. Mr Barnes, en plus d'avoir autant d'expressivité qu'une méduse échouée sur la plage, est incapable de donner une leçon sans bugger à un moment ou à un autre. La plupart du temps, ça va, c'est juste quelques secondes où il fixe le portrait de Lincoln sur le mur en marmonnant qu'il connaît ce type, mais qu'il ne se souvient pas d'où (Il faut quand même mentionner la fois où il l'a fait avec sa propre carte d'identité). C'est perturbant en septembre, mais en octobre on s'y est déjà habitué. Mais il y a des fois où ça part beaucoup plus loin ! Genre, la fois où il a essayé d'arracher le pacemaker de Mr Stark _à main nue_ pendant une période de délire psychotique. Ce gars a un sérieux grain.

Il anime d'ailleurs un atelier d'art martiaux qui vous fait bien vous rendre compte d'à quel point il pourrait vous transformer en steak tartare avec les mains attachés dans le dos et une banane pour seule arme. Brrr.

Signalement :

– Il a le regard mort. Mais genre, _vraiment_. Lors d'une sortie au musée, je l'ai vu à côté d'une momie, et franchement, elle avait l'air plus vivante que lui. La seule chose qui prouve qu'il respire encore, c'est sa capacité de mouvement. Et encore. Parce que les zombies de The Walking Dead aussi savent bouger.

‒ Son hygiène corporelle oscille entre le négligé et l'exécrable. Il a le cheveu gras, la barbe mal rasée, l'odeur de quelqu'un qui doit avoir manqué l'invention du déodorant et il semble s'habiller dans le même magasin de vêtements de sport miteux que Mr Maximoff. Et le pire, mes amis, c'est qu'il arrive à rester canon quand même. C'est pas possible, il doit nous avoir conditionnés psychologiquement !

‒ Il faut aussi noter sa passion étrange pour les prunes. Il en a tout le temps. Sur son bureau, dans son sac, dans le mini frigo de la salle des profs, _partout_. Seulement, personne ne l'a jamais vu en manger. Ni les élèves, ni notre bien-aimé concierge, ni Mr Wilson (le seul prof de cet établissement à qui on peut poser des questions sur ses collègues et espérer une réponse sérieuse). C'est comme s'il amenait chaque jour des offrandes pour une divinité amatrice de vitamines, parce que ces prunes semblent disparaitre dans un trou noir.

Statut matrimonial :

Célibataire. La plaine sibérienne est plus peuplée que la vie sentimentale de Mr Barnes. Je ne sais pas si c'est volontaire de sa part ou pas. D'un côté, il y a le fait qu'il ne fasse aucun effort pour se trouver un(e) partenaire. De l'autre, il y a la somme de toutes ses mauvaises habitudes avec un petit bonus désordre psychologique. Vous comprenez, ça freine un peu les volontaires.

Tempérament :

– Pour que vous compreniez bien le phénomène, il faut que raconte toute l'histoire. Mr Rogers et Mr Barnes sont amis depuis la maternelle. Ils avaient prévu de faire l'armée ensemble, projet malheureusement mis a mal par la foule de handicaps physiques que Mr Rogers se trimbalait à l'époque. Mr Barnes, lui, est passé crème, parce que lui était en pleine possession de sa santé physique (ce qui est toujours vrai maintenant) et mentale (ce qui est nettement moins vrai maintenant). Bref, il est devenu militaire. Tout s'est passé suspicieusement bien durant les six premiers mois, jusqu'à ce que son unité _perde_ le sergent Barnes dans les Alpes, lors d'un petit entrainement en ski avec leurs collègues Chasseurs Alpins. Oui, ils ont littéralement _perdu_ un gars au milieu des montagnes les plus touristiques du monde. Bravo, les champions ! (ça explique aussi pourquoi Mr Barnes n'est jamais accompagnateur dans les voyages scolaires aux sports d'hiver)

‒ On n'a pas eu de nouvelles de lui pendant des années, au grand désespoir de Mr Rogers. Jusqu'au jour où il a essayé de voler à l'arraché le portefeuille de Mme Romanoff alors qu'elle venait se ressourcer dans son pays natal. Quelques coups de sac à main et un bon coup de pied dans les parties plus tard, notre prof de russe a reconnu le meilleur ami disparu de Mr Rogers. Et c'est comme ça qu'on a découvert qu'il vivait dans un squat à Moscou depuis trois mois, sans avoir aucune idée d'où et qui il était, et, pire encore, de comment il avait bien pu atterrir à 2000 kilomètres de là où on avait perdu son corps. Inutile de dire que le choc a été rude.

‒ Actuellement, Mr Barnes va encore régulièrement à l'hôpital pour ses problèmes cognitifs. Il a retrouvé certains de ses souvenirs, c'est-à-dire son nom et une partie de son enfance. Ouais, le progrès est notable mais pas extraordinaire. Tout ce que ça donne, c'est des crises de larmes inopinées et _terrifiantes_ quand il se met à trop penser à son enfance heureuse avec son meilleur ami.

Relations particulières :

‒ Vous l'aurez compris, Mr Barnes a une relation très forte avec Mr Rogers. Il a fallu pas mal d'efforts pour reconstruire leur amitié telle qu'elle l'était avant l'aventure alpine de notre prof d'Histoire, mais ils ont réussi à trouver quelque chose qui tient la route. Même si, soyons honnêtes, Mr Barnes ne sera jamais vraiment tout à fait comme avant.

‒ Mr Barnes n'est pas très doué en relations humaines. Par exemple, Mr Stark le déteste (rapport à l'incident du pacemaker, je suppose). Même leur intérêt commun pour les armures du Moyen-âge ne les a pas rapprochés, c'est dire. Mr Rogers essaie de les faire s'apprécier, mais c'est pas gagné.

‒ Mr Wilson est le seul autre ami de Mr Barnes. Quand ils sont ensembles, Mr Barnes ressemble un peu moins à un chat siamois dépressif et un peu plus à un vrai être humain.

En conclusion :

Ses problèmes psychologiques sont toujours d'actualité et il sait utiliser chaque objet d'une salle de classe dans un but léthal. Bon courage !


End file.
